1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a display device, back plate element and splicing parts of backlight module, and manufacturing mold for splicing parts thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display device is common equipment. As widely known, the liquid crystal display device comprises backlight module and liquid crystal panel, wherein the backlight module usually comprises optical component and back plate elements.
In known manufacturing techniques, specific manufacturing mold is required for making related part; therefore, different shapes or sizes of parts need to use different molds. For example, 15-inche and 19-inch liquid crystal display devices will need different back plate elements, which require different manufacturing molds to manufacture. As the variety of the liquid crystal display devices increases, different molds must be prepared, which results in not only inconvenience to the manufacturing process but also an increase in manufacturing cost.
In addition, in the current manufacturing process, back plate element is usually monolithically manufactured. Thus, the costs of transport and storage are both increased.